ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creature of Shadows and How He Rose
The Creature of Shadows and How He Rose is the 15th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Alot of people Last time on Knights of the Sword One by one Diagon made all the heroes join him! "So have you made your choice?" -Diagon to Will "Indeed I have, master" -Will to Diagon "Jane is alive, as long as you cooperate" -Diagon to Ed Artie found a way to get his dad back and went to help Ed get Jane back "I have a way to help Jane" -Artie to Ed But Jane died and Hope died saving Ed and Artie who defeated The Masked herald of Diagon who was revealed to be Ben! Now Ed hates Will and while the 3 month preperations to the end by Diagon are being made who will choose to side with Diagon and who will fight against him and can Diagon's rise be prevented? That and more now! 'Plot' Artie - Right after the previous episode I knew it all along. Will was evil. Ben Tennyson spoke the truth before he went crazy. I don't care about Will's stupid past, but I do know he is evil. He didn't help us, we almost died and he didn't move a muscle! When we split up, me and Ed planned to tell the authorities about what happened to Ben. When we were on the way Ben suddenly disappeared. Diagon - Narration of the next 3 months I watch as the group of so called heroes are trying to figure out what happened to Ben. I'm not pleased by Ben's work, I expected more. The thing that worries me most now is Will though. He seemed to have strayed from helping me, I must make him my slave once more for if I don't my whole plan shall fail and my old friend will take my powers and rule in my place. As I continue to watch the 2 heroes, Ed and Artie I seem to notice that they do not trust Will no matter what he does even when he begs, I belive that this will shape events to my benifit, making Will angry and want to take revenge, turning for my help. My escape to their world is near and the world's hour of twilight comes closer. I belive Will to have joined my cause though I do not know much through my limited comunication to the world. 1 month left untill my arrival and then all my enemies pay. Ed - after 3 months 3 months passed and nothing happened. Will didn't tell us the truth, Ben Tennyson wasn't heard from. I waited, waited to take my revenge. I always hated Diagon there is no doubt in that, just that it got more personal. I was angry. I was raging mad. Diagon ruined my life. He took away everything from me. He corrupted my best friend will, he took away Jane, he made my life miserable. I wanted to destroy Diagon. Will - after 3 months Diagon was right, I wasted my time with humans, I had to go to where my kind resides, such as me and Diagon, beings of great power like us. It was the only choice, the only choice.......... Artie - after 3 months Everyone dying, everyone going, everything I do doesn't help. Everything is failing. WhY? My life was ruined. I wanted to kill myself but my friends needed me, I couldn't just leave them alone! But nothing I did helped. What did Azmuth try to tell me? Why did he tell it to me, why not Ed? I didn't understand, I was loosing hope and then I gave up. Why would I continue? Diagon would rise in a few days and we were only 3 people. That is if Will worked with us, I would have forgived him already but Ed insisted not to, then there is Ed and he was going crazy mad, there was no one to trust, and I wasn't better and even at the full power of all three of us we wouldn't stop him. Ed - The rise begins It was October 9th, one day before doomsday, at least thats how my dad described it at the time. He told me that there were reports from the knights that there were strange activity near the place where Diagon was sealed, some claimed to have seen Ben Tennyson there, he told me that he thinks I should check it out. My dad drove me to the area, Artie came with us, when we came all we saw were ruins. I looked at the distance and saw Ben Tennyson near the seal, chanting I shouted, no! and ran at him. Artie suddenly said he was hit by something I didn't pay attention and kept charging at Ben Will - Giving up his soul I flew to the place of the seal Diagon was locked through, I gave up to Diagon, he told me to meet him there. I landed. A huge green portal appeared. I didn't trust Diagon but I knew I didn't have much to loose. As Diagon told me I stepped into the portal but suddenly I felt my life sucked out of me, I shouted with rage at Diagon, he tricked me, he tried to steal my power. Artie - vision When I came with Ed I suddenly saw a vision of Azmuth, he told me that I'm doing great but he told me I shouldn't go with Ed, he told me I have to stay. 3rd person - preapre for the finale Ed lay on the ground, a force field around Ben stopped him. Meanwhile Will lay on the ground practicly souless, empty while Artie lay parralized near the car. Suddenly a flash of light was shot, so bright it was seen for miles, in the sky a giant creature rose engulfed in both green and golden colors. Diagon smiled at the layed bodies of the heroes below him. He landed near Will's body and turned smaller. Underneath him lay the souless, powerless Will. On the Next Episode of Knights of the Sword! The end has come! *Shows a vision of the Earth being destroyed The Heroes all fell in battle *Shows Ed, Artie and Will lying on the ground motionless But is there still hope? *Shows Ed reading the Prophecy with excitement But will it be enough? "You are now powerless against my might, the 2 great powers of the sacred temple are all mine! --Diagon to Will Who will get the power? *Shows Will shining in golden light again And who will fall to it's might? *Shows Will fall and rip the light out of himself That and more in the finale *shows various scenes including Will blasting Ed, Ed shouting at Will, Diagon's green light fading and the screen blows up revealing the lights are gone THE END IS COMING *poster Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes